


All Is Well

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, post season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz and Jemma marry in Perthshire. All is well. (Written for number 50: "I think you're beautiful")
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> These short stories are written for prompts on this list: [One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You"](https://phantasticlizzy.tumblr.com/post/169119615088/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> You can prompt me, just send me the number and a ship on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)

Fitz looks at Jemma with a feeling of wonder and mild surreality. He feels small and at the same time so much stronger than he used to. Because they are here today. Because they made it to this point. They made it into this room, where Jemma is standing in front of the window, watching the sunset with a small smile. She’s still wearing her wedding dress. Even though the last guests left long ago. 

There’s a light blue wildflower behind her left ear. Fitz put it there, after the ceremony. After he kissed her in front of their small world. She had smiled, her eyes sparkling, golden and warm. Daisy offered to make flower crowns for both bride and groom, but then the cake arrived and no one was thinking about flowers anymore. 

The wedding was nice. Everyone was there, the mood was light and happy. In the beginning, Fitz half expected someone getting up and yelling something about an immediate threat, which then would cause everyone to jump into action and forget the wedding, but that thankfully didn’t happen. 

In fact, Perthshire did present itself in the best light this day. It was mild and sunny, the sky an almost cloudless bright blue above them. From time to time, a slow and gentle breeze made strands of Jemma’s hair float and her long white wedding dress rustle. 

Fitz focused on these little details most of the time, able to drown out a few quiet but persistent voices, that were trying to pull him somewhere darker the last days. Voices that insisted that he was only the second choice. That this, the wedding, was just a farce. That it was just for him because they were all pitying him. Poor Fitz, didn’t experience his own wedding, poor Fitz, woke up to his Jemma already being married. Already carrying a ring around. But he is so much better at fighting them off by now, remembering the many quiet talks he and Jemma had, late night when a nightmare woke up one of them, or on lazy Sunday mornings, when they didn’t have to get up. 

The wedding was his. And he was happy on that day.  
  
He was happy to see May and Coulson holding hands. They looked tanned from their vacation in Tahiti and Coulson gained weight, which made him look healthy after all the time being sick and close to death. (Fitz is incredibly relieved Jemma and him were able to find a cure after all. He doesn’t know what he would do without Coulson’s gentle advise and approving smiles.) He was happy to see Mack and Elena with Flint by their side, to see Daisy with Robbie - he hopes she didn’t go to hell to drag him out but who knows, it’s Daisy after all - and to see that Davis got himself and his family a puppy. A curious playful labrador, stealing napkins and hunting birds around the house. 

Everything went quite smooth. There was a minor incidence when Deke somehow managed to trip while he was carrying the rings. They had to search for them in the high grass and between bushes, and Deke apologized over and over again, but Fitz was in a way too good mood to be angry or annoyed. Instead, he told Deke to hold still while he was inspecting the little cuts in the skin of his grandson’s hand. Deke looked at him with a combination of surprise and happiness. 

When it was time to exchange the rings, Fitz was a bit nervous and his hand trembled when he slipped the wedding band on Jemma’s finger, but she touched his hand with hers and it was fine.

It is all well. And there he is, standing in the living room of their cottage in Perthshire, looking at his beautiful wife.  
  
Fitz exhales a sigh. 

Jemma turns around, seeing him standing in the doorframe. She tilts her head questiongly. “What are you thinking?”

Fitz shrugs and smiles. “I think you’re beautiful. Wife,” he adds, liking how the word sounds on his tongue.  
  
Jemma’s eyes soften. “You’re incredibly handsome yourself, husband.”

She reaches out for him and he takes her hand, joining her in front of the window, wrapping an arm around her. Outside, the sun is almost settled. The sky is turning into a darker shade of blue, the prestage to the night sky. 

“Are you happy?” Jemma asks quietly.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m too. This is like a whole new adventure,” Jemma says, laying her hand on his. 

“Yes, but I hope this adventure doesn’t involve any aliens,” Fitz murmurs and Jemma chuckles. “Wait until we take a look into the old barn behind the cottage. I bet there are a few insects who look quite alien-ish,” she quips.  
  
“Ugh.” Fitz grimaces. “I’m going to burn the barn, if that’s the case. I can build a new one.”  
  
Jemma laughs softly, stroking the skin of the back of his hand softly. Eventually, she turns her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. “What about we let this day end, and go over to the night part?” She asks, winking at him. 

“Oh. I’d like that,” Fitz says, excitement stirring in his chest. Jemma grins and wants to walk ahead, holding Fitz’s hand, but he shakes his head and laughs, lifting her up and carrying her in his arms. Jemma yelps in surprise and wraps her arms around his neck firmly. “Fitz, don’t let me fall!” 

Fitz shakes his head. “Never. I would never let you fall, Jemma.”

  
Much later they are breathless and pressed together in the darkness of the night, bathing in the heat of each other’s bare skin. Jemma clings to Fitz and presses her forehead against his chest, listening to his strong steady heartbeat. She feels a wonderful kind of exhaustion, that comes from being deeply satisfied. “I love you,” she murmurs, feeling sleepy already.  
  
Fitz hums, his hand playing with some lost strands of her hair. “Love you too.” 

  
It is all well.  
  



End file.
